The present invention relates generally to controlling the speed of an engine and, more particularly to an apparatus and method for manually and remotely electronically controlling the speed of an engine, particularly a vehicle engine. The present invention has specific applicability to vehicles, such as fire trucks where in addition to propelling the vehicle, the engine is used to power vehicle mounted equipment such as a vehicle mounted pump.